Valentines?
by Jonny Omega
Summary: OneShot. Megan asks Victor about Valentine's day. Can you guess the pairing? YEs its corny and the summery sucks, but its my first one shot.


**Summary: **One Shot. Megan asks Victor about Valentines Day. Can you guess the pairing???

(((Insert Disclaimer Here)))

* * *

The terrestrial girl known as Miss Martian tilted her head quizzically as she studied the calendar for the current month of February, something that had grown into a habit of sorts for every month. She found from hindsight that this was one of the best ways to figure out most of earth's customs. This calendar happened to be in living room right next to the kitchen area where she stood alone staring at the chart-like piece of paper on the wall. Her usual blue skirt hung high on her thigh as her hands were tucked behind her back, under her cape. Megan felt the soft, green skin of her face stretch into a smile as she brushed a strand of her red hair out of her face so she could read the script aloud.

"Black History Month…" She started with the sub-title in small caps next and quotations.

This title made one of her red eyebrows angle upward in a questioning fashion as she realized that American customs were a bit different than those of Australia, or Mars for that matter.

"You doing alright there, Megan?" Victors voice made her jump out of her concentration due to the fact that she didn't hear his approach.

The hulking mass of man and machine stood behind her with a simple grin stretched across his face and his arms crossed over his chest. The "Tin Man With the Biggest Heart," as she so proudly dubbed her friend, stepped a bit closer to her so that he to could look upon the calendar.

"Just investigating what holidays fall on this month." She stated quickly as she turned back to he calendar almost as fast, mostly to hide her blush brought on his close proximity.

Victor's smile grew at her unease, but he backed off just a bit anyway.

"How do you celebrate this day of groundhog?" Victor stifled a chuckle has he looked to where her finger rested on the second day of the month.

"Well…it's kind of a weird story…" so the mechanized man divulged how on the groundhog's shadow could tell if spring would come early or if winter would stay for a little longer.

After his stumbling explanation the Martian girl smiled and nodded in "understanding."

"So…everyone takes the day off work to watch a rodent search for his lost shadow?"

"Pretty much yeah, but its more likely that weathermen mad up the holiday so they wouldn't get blamed for a wrong prediction." Victor couldn't help but chuckle at her expression, which he could only guess was pity for the poor men and women who told the daily forecast.

"Alright then," her finger moving down the line of days to one particular Friday where she stopped on the italics print.

"Mardi Gras…" He started as his hand brushed against hers to point at the next title.

"It's a celebration followed by Ash Wednesday…"

"I know that one, and lent follows right?" She interrupted as she looked to Victor who simply nodded, his smile still holding strong.

Then they reached the date, February 14, Valentines Day. Cyborg could tell that she knew some things about the holiday as she blushed and looked towards the ground. But what really surprised Victor was that her hand gently rested on his that was pointing at the calendar.

"Megan…" Victor's voice was an uneasy tone as he gently pulled his hand away.

She brought her own hand to her chest and looked down at the floor as if she had did something wrong.

"Megan…you know what this holiday is right?" At this Megan just nodded, still keeping her eyes averted.

"Well, not entirely…Where did it start?" She asked trying to desperately change the subject.

"No body really knows…but I was always told it was named after a priest in the dark ages who preached the necessity of marriage in a Christian family." Victor's grin slowly returned as he reached to take her hand once more.

The Martian's girl's face brightened as she wrapped her fingers around his. She moved a bit closer until her head was resting on his metallic chest. Victor's arms seemed to move on their own as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Isn't it lovers day, also?" Her voice was soft as she looked up at the cybernetic man.

"Would…would you like to…that is, do you want to go out this Valentine's…" His babble was interrupted as his lips were occupied with something better.

Victor ever so gently moved his lips, and Megan allowed her mouth to open into a passionate kiss. Neither could tell how long it lasted, but then again, neither of them cared. When they finally separated Megan hugged are arms around Victor's metallic waist.

"Of course I would…"

* * *

Woot. About time I finished this cursed one shot. Anyway it is my first so please…R&R. 


End file.
